relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
Aika
Aika (アイカ) is a member and a stage actress of the Drama Club and she is the girlfriend of Ryoku. Previously, she was a member of the Martial Arts Club until she was banned from the Martial Arts Club due to her untolerable actions and behavior. Personality Aika is a tomboyish hotheaded punk with a thrill of excitement, partially opposite to her charismatic, hard-working boyfriend Ryoku. History Aika grew up in an orphanage along with her current boyfriend Ryoku. However, a terrible incident occurred during their childhood. Whatever happened, they were lucky and they are both in-debt to each other, which is how they got together.September 8, 2019 update for Chapter 9: Final Tuesday Epilogue. Aika took Aikido class in the Martial Arts Club, recommended by Ryoku, to help Aika contain her emotions and receive disciplinary training. However, Aika was too rowdy and when Club President Ryo couldn't take it anymore, Aika was banned from the Martial Arts Club. She then joined the Drama Club and later recruited her boyfriend Ryoku. ''The Mystery in the Drama Club ''To be written... ''The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG After Doki Doki High School was destroyed by Cyberlord Duran of The Duran Empire, Kosei recruited all of the surviving Drama Club members to CyberForce Network Security where the Drama Club members will be trained to become CyberForce Digirangers, protectors of the Digital World. After their Digiranger training was complete, Aika was given the CyberRed DigiChanger, Model: Heart device to allow her to transform into Dokiranger CyberRed. ''(See more information below) More to be written... Dokiranger CyberRed To be added... Tokuranger CyberBeast To be added... Infected Aika Aika was the first known member of the Drama Club to be infected with the Doki Doki Virus as she was "resurrected" after being infected by the virus. In the early stages of infection, Aika was very wild but was still able to trick her shocked boyfriend, Ryoku, and infect him with the Doki Doki Virus. Infected Aika possesses the power to manipulate fire (due to Aika's signature power being Dokiranger CyberRed), which is further enhanced when she enters Deviranger Virus Fever mode, becoming Deviranger ViralRed of Kai's KaiserFever Deviranger team. Gallery RPG Maker MV Character Generator - Aika (school) - Face Image.png|Head concept generated with RPG Maker MV’s Character Generator's default assets. Trivia * Aika's name when written as translates to "love fire". * Aika's personality and color play along with a trope where the red, the color of fire and blood, usually represents energy, love, passion, heroism, hotheadedness, anger, or violence, where Aika is a mix of all. ** Ironically, despite her personality and color, Aika is not the leader nor second-in-command of a team just to break the trope of the red warrior being the team leader even though she would be the type of person to take the spotlight on a team. Though, the "red leader" trope was given to Literature Club's Main Character 1. Most red warriors/rangers in the Super Sentai Series and Power Rangers series are usually male red warriors/rangers that serve as team leader with the few exceptions of female red warriors/rangers and non-leading red warriors/rangers occasionally appearing in these types of franchises. References Category:Digirangers Category:Drama Club members Category:Former club members Category:Martial Arts Club members Category:Playable characters